Awaked Fates
by WilliamBandet
Summary: Tsukune has suddenly heard a voice in his mind that causes him great pain. after blacking out and reawaking to find it contorling him he is powerless but to watch it use him for it's own fun. Can he stop it before it ruins his life! Rated-M for LEMONS!
1. Awakened Fates

Well, this is a bit awkward. I mean I have been going on and on about updating my stories and now I'm putting up a new one…. Yeah, I even say on my profile that I hate doing that too…… Well, I do, it's just that my home computer crashed right when I did complete the chapter for my Naruto/Halo crossover. Don't worry, the chapter was saved and backed up, but my computer will not rebut. It just will not turn the fuck on!!! I think it's mocking me….*sighs* Now I'm going to do this with the little hope I have left. I wrote this series in my extra note book I had laying around. It is my little baby that I don't want to upload because I don't want Moka, Kurumu, or Mizore fans to chase me with torches because I love all those girls and the manga. The anime took its own road and I only watch it so I can get my fill of Fanservice. Also this mini series is, in my mind, an arc the manga could take. It's an idea that I think could happen and maybe add some tension to him and the girls. Maybe give Gin more screen time in the manga. Lord knows he needs it. Ok, I'll stop talking and let you guys enjoy my little story. Please keep in mind that I have little faith in this one so if anyone mocks it without a valid reason I am taking it down. I apologize in advance if this would upset anyone who does want to read this. I just too stressed to take flames right now, Enjoy.

Chapter 1: I am Aware

The school for monsters, Youkai academy, is as lively as ever. Students prepare for class, while keeping their true body's hidden. The one big thing about the school is humans are never allowed in or be aloud to even know it is real. Well that rule has been thrown out the window as one normal teenage boy already spent his freshmen year in Youkai academy. The boy's name is Tsukune Aono. In his first year he befriended a very cute vampire, a big breasted Succubus, a stalker Ice woman, two powerful witches, and a Perverted Werewolf. All together they faced perverted, mean, or just plain ugly monsters. The biggest thing they all completed together was stopping half breed monsters from destroying the academy's barrier which hid it from the human world.

It's the second year of tsukune's life in the academy and he has decided to control the vampire blood within him that he gained from the year before to cheat death and protect his friends. But in gaining that blood and the power to protect his friends it destroyed his soul turning him into a ghoul. A beast with no mind forever cursed to walk the planet living off pure instinct to feed on anyone it comes across. The Headmaster of the school gave him a Holy Lock to stop him from turning into that beast, but Tsukune has on many occasions cracked the links in the chain to use the power of the vampire blood so he could protect his friends. Now in his second year after stopping the gang of monsters from destroying the barrier he has decided to control this power energy and become stronger so he wouldn't have to crack the links to become a vampire. He would have to control the energy within him so he can keep his mind and body while protecting his friends. Too bad something has been growing within him since then; something so primal and deadly that it has gained a mind of its own.

It was just another day for the newspaper club. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were hard at work making the latest issue of the schools newspaper. Ginei, aka Gin, the upperclassmen just sat at the teacher's desk reading another magazine about whatever fixed his perverted mind. And to think he's the clubs president. The group was having fun working on new stories and events happening in the school. Talking and laughing with each other it was just like any other day. Kurumu wouldn't stop flirting with Tsukune, while Mizore froze and unfroze her every time she boob tackled him. Tsukune still in his uneasy way try's to admit to Moka his feelings to her and she try's to do the same, but every time interrupted by Kurumu. Yukari just sat back on her computer thinking what it would be like after Tsukune and Moka got together and how she would make the relationship a giant threesome. Poor Tsukune has to go through this routine everyday and has grown to accept it.

Today was different though. Today something was pushing at tsukune's mind ever since he awake from his bed earlier that morning. He thought it was just a weird feeling he usually gets, so he shrugged it off. Now from out of nowhere he suddenly got hit with a powerful and painful headache as a loud and harsh voice screams in his head. **"LET ME OUT!"** It pain he grabs and rubs his forehead trying to control himself. His temples pulsed the more he felt the voice get even louder. **"I SAID LET ME OUT YOU INGREAT!"** Tsukune twitches as he rubs his eyes and grabs the desk trying to keep from blacking out.

The girls notice his pain and become worried. Moka places her hand on his shoulder as the others gather around him to see if he is ok. They could see sweet forming around his head as he breathed harder and harder. He groaned in pain as they tried to feel his forehead. "Tsukune-kun, are you alright?" Kurumu asked as she leaned in closer then the other girls.

In pain Tsukune gets up out of his chair and leans on the desk for support, "Yes, I'm fine. I just don't feel well. I'll just go to the nurse's office." He stands strait up about to head to the door.

"Are you sure Tsukune? Should we come with you to make sure your ok?" Moka asked as she touches his hand and looks at him with a very worried look in her eyes.

In response Tsukune gives them a classic smile and reassures them he is fine, "Its ok, I can do it myself. The office is not far from here and I don't want you guys to be skipping out on the paper because of me. I just have a small headache. No big problem." He says as he gives a goodbye wave as he shuts the door behind himself. The girls all look at each other still worried about him. Gin just gives a small chuckle as he flips to a new page in his magazine.

As Tsukune walked down the hall the voice started yelling at him even more. **"HEY BOY, I SAID I WANT OUT! DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?!" **The more it yelled at him the more pain he felt in his head. **"I AM AWARE! LET ME……..OUT!!!" **With that last scream Tsukune fell to one knee in the hallway. It was after school hours so it was completely empty.

His pain from his head had traveled all over his body. It had focused most of the pain into his head and stomach. He wraps his arms around his waist trying to move past the pain. "Who…..who are….you?!" He groans in pain as he can feel the voice getting angrier at him.

"**IT IS MY TIME! I AM FULLY FUNCTIONAL AND DEVELOPTED! IT IS MY TURN TO RULE THIS BODY! YOU DON'T DESERVE THE FREEDOM ANYMORE!!! YOU ARE WEAK!!!" **The voice was getting angrier as it was becoming more impatient.

Tsukune as in so much pain he leans his back to the wall of the hallway trying to keep from blacking out. He was confused by this new voice in his head. He couldn't think cause of the pain it was causing but he knew this wasn't normal. "Leave….me alone….This is my…..body." Tsukune's visions were becoming hazy as he tried to stay awake. The pains pulsed harder and faster into his body. Every time his heart beat so did the pain as it pulsed with it. He lowers his head as he can hear the voice say one last thing….

"**Finally, It is my turn to finish what you can't even start." **It says in a low tone as Tsukune shuts his eyes in defeat of the pain.

Not five minutes later Tsukune awakes and stands up still leaning on the wall. He rises his head up and looks at the ceiling. He takes in a deep breath as he lowers his view to other wall across from himself. A small smirk appears on his face as he runs his right hand through his hair pushing it back a bit. In his Holy Lock there is one more crack in the chain that is wrapped around his right wrist. Tsukune starts walking back to the newspaper club room.

When he reaches the door he gives a relieved sigh and whispers to himself, "Freedom is such a sweet thing. I am going to use it to my fullest enjoyment. And no one, can take it away from me!" His tone was dark and serious as he opens the door and walks in. The girls all turn to see him and give a happy smile as he shuts the door behind himself. They get up and gather around him all asking if he was ok and what happened. "It's ok girls; I just had a bad headache is all. I took some pain killers and I'm back to normal. No need to worry about me." He smirks as he sits back at the table looking through the papers he was supposed to be working on. In his head the real Tsukune staring at what he thought was a clone.

"What are you?!" He shouted at the his other self.

"**Simple moron, I'm you." **It said to him with a happy yet creepy smile to its face, **"Well, I'm the better looking and more powerful you. Now just sit back relax as I have some fun in MY body." **

Xxx-End Chapter 1-xxX

Well, there you have it. I don't know if anyone has used this idea or not, but I don't care. I'm doing this cause I have a idea that I just have to put down. I hope you enjoyed this and will wait until I can get the new one out. Oh yes, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!!! I will only continue this if I get reviews. BANDET OUT!!!


	2. A New Age has Dawn?

What is going on? I have been down and out for a long time now and yes I know people want me to continue this story. I was surprised it was liked so well. YAY I HAVE LOVING READERS! Just messing with you. Well in reality I have been getting my ass handed to me by the real world in job hunting. So I finally gave in and I am looking for a good college to go to. I am out of school now and enjoying what little freedom I have in the world. Ok my note is over now, here you all go. My long over due update, enjoy.

Chapter 2: A new age has Dawn?

Tsukune sat on his bed staring at his dorm room mirror. He could see his face in the reflective glass perfectly. He studied his facial features over and over trying to look for a hint of deference between anything on him.

"Why... why does this have to happen to me?" He asks out loud to no one. Tsukune looked over and over not being able to find a thing different from what happened yesterday.

He had no control over his body. It just moved on its own. His lips spoke for themselves. Tsukune couldn't force his arms and legs to react to his commands. He couldn't control anything on that day. The day his other self came to surface and took control of his entire body.

-Yesterday-

In the class room the newspaper club was making their latest edition for the academy. The club's members were all working on their pieces that were given to them, expect the older student Gin who sat at the teacher's desk and read what seemed like porn magazines. The teacher that was to be their overseer was not even in the room for she had to go out and get some fish to settle a hungry stomach.

Tsukune sat in his seat working on his area of the paper while the other members did on their own. His paper was already done but he was checking his work for spelling errors. He stayed quiet for almost the whole clubs meeting keeping to himself even after he came back from his headache.

Kurumu, the big breasted succubus, was worried since that happened. She could see that Tsukune looked troubled or something close to that nature. So she decided to sneak around the table when no one was looking and jumps onto Tsukune's back her boobs slamming and squeezing his head into them. "Tsukune!" She yelled as he yelped and fell to the floor. The other girls got up out of their seats to scold her for doing her shameful act once again but they stopped as they saw Tsukune under her and her face turning beat red, "Oh Tsukune!" Moka, Mizore, and Yukari all stared on in angered wonderment at this site before them. Kurumu was being groped over and over by Tsukune who didn't seem to be struggling at all under her large breasts as he usually does.

Being the first one to react against this Mizore takes Kurumu and freezes her after picking said succubus off him. "I have told you hundreds of times to not do that to Tsukune." The ice woman explained to her in a mellow tune as Kurumu was stuck in a large chunk of see through ice. She then with Moka helps Tsukune up to his feet. Mizore dusted him off leaving Kurumu inside the ice as punishment. When she turned to go back to her seat to stare at Tsukune, as she usually did, she felt a hand grasp her left butt cheek. She yipped in surprise from the gripping causing shivers to travel up her spine. Surprising since she is an ice woman…ironic much?

Mizore Turned to see Tsukune giving her a smile of delight. "Oh sorry Mizore-Chan. I was reaching for my seat." As he sat down giving her a small wink that she only saw from him.

Surprized that he had done so she was dumbfounded. "Is Tsukune feeling alright. He is doing things that isn't like him, but yet his hand felt so warm against me." Her mind then wondered into a perverted fantasy of her and Tsukune having uncontrollable passionate sex. Mizore's face was so red she seemed to look like a cherry head. She found her seat enjoying her wondering and yet maybe scary sex dream.

Moka looked at both Mizore and Kurumu, who Yukari was laughing at for getting too flirtatious again, and thought to herself. "Something is not right. Both Mizore and Kurumu are acting strange. Also Tsukune seems very..." She was stopped as a note slid to her hand on the desk. Confused by the little folded sheet she grabs said note. She read it to herself to understand what was going on.

_Dear Moka-kun, _

_I wish to speak with you on a very important matter that i believe only you can help me with. We can only speak alone though tommrow after school in my dorm room after dinner and lights out. That is when we can talk._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsukune_

_P.S. You look extremely cute today by the way. _

Moka looks at Tsukune in a even more confused look. He smiles at her and makes a small gesture with his finger to his mouth to hand sign being quiet so until later when they are alone.

-Current Time-

Now laying onto his bed in total frustration staring up at his dorm ceiling. "Why did I do all that?" He asked himself still with no one there. His mind was racing with wild thoughts and theories. "And who was that voice? It sounded like me and everything but yet... it was so different, and scary. It was like I was listening to someone who has a score to settle." He closes his eyes and thinks to himself. "It is ok, just let yourself go. Maybe this is a good thing, maybe i just unconscious acted out how i feel for them. I can tell Moka-san how i really feel and maybe, just maybe, I can get her to go out with me!" He was so happy about the thought. He couldn't help but let his thoughts run wild about her amazing vampire body. Her bouncing breasts, firm round butt, and wonderful giggle she would do from time to time. Moka's body all steamy and wet makes his body go wild. His lower area getting hard from his little day dream.

"stop it!" He smacks himself hard. "I love her but that doesn't mean I only want her for that!" Tsukune looked into his dresser mirror. It looked old fashion covering the whole area of the wall it was located. Some pictures of his family pasted on it but more then enough room for you to view yourself. It reflected his image perfectly back into his eyes. "So what happens after I tell her?"

"You take her in my arms, mate, then find out if the succubus and snow woman wanna have a threesome or four way." The image said back to him crossing his arms smirking from cheek to cheek. His exasperation was not of Tsukune's. This other Tsukune looked as if Tsukune was some super confident and didn't care about the out come of any matter. He looked like a more free version of him, but the eyes threw him off.

"What the hell?" Tsukune Yelled as he flashed up to the mirror to get a better look at his reflection.

"You heard me closest perv." It said leaning on the mirrors "wall" that was the edge of the wood that held it to the dresser. "Take all the girls for what they want from you. They want you to love their bodies to the fullest. They want to be filled with your man juices so much that they may go mad in pleasure."

"What in the world?" Tsukune was so shocked it looked as if his eyes would pop out of their sockets. "So it was you that gave Moka-san the note and grabbed the girls!"

"Well no duh genesis, what are you stupid?" It asked with evil smirk. "Don't answer cause you are. I am you, well the other you. I am as you can say a better version of you, your inner side just like Moka's." He holds up his right arm to show him the 'Holy Lock' that kept Tsukune from turning into a mysterious ghoul. "I have been held back for so long and thanks to you learning to control the powers that i give you it gave me a chance to learn and grow. After your training with that little whip I was able to manifest into the form you see. I can take control of you whenever the hell i feel like." Inner Tsukune explained in a very wide smile.

"No way! That can't be possible!"

"Oh it is possible, look around you kid. You live at and go to school at a academy for monsters! And you think a split personality isn't possible? Yeah right!" He giggled to himself. Inner Tsukune gets off his lean to stare at outer Tsukune with a very serous look. "Now listen, even though i can take control whenever i want this lock right here," Holding up the lock to show him, "is stopping me from taking control forever. I have no more then a few hours of control at best when i take over. Make that extremely shorter in a fight."

Tsukune couldn't believe what he just heard. "That means...I...am..." He was so lost for words that he couldn't speak. He now has a new persona that is ready to take him over whenever it wants. It also can control him for a few hours making him say and do whatever it pleases. He snaps and starts demanding, "You will not, i repeat, will not harm the girls in any way! They are my friends and I will protect from myself if i have too! I am not a puppet for you to use!"

"Oh look at the big man FINALLY growing a pair." He laughed like Tsukune just said a joke, "Look kid, I wasn't 'born' to hurt them. I am the figure of your wild instants and dreams that you wish for. I am what you call your brave side. I am the one that tells you to take that jump to save someone. I am that voice that whispers what you should do to beat someone. I am that power that gives the energy to beat your enemies." He points to Tsukune, "I would never harm the women i love!"

"wha...What?" Tsukune was even more confused.

Inner Tsukune sighs rubbing his forehead. "I have, yes, grown to love all of those lovely girls. My only problem is I don't know which one makes the perfect bride. I want them all equally, but i don't want a fight between to break out. So this is my plan I will have each one of them one by one telling them of my plan so they can compete for my affections." When he was explaining he remembers something and snaps his fingers. He smiles, "But I am not without mercy. I will give you the chance to tell Moka that you love her and see what happens next." this made Tsukune relax a little, "If you screw up though i will take over and show Moka the true nature of a man and woman!"

Tsukune's spine tightened from what just ringed in his skull. He didn't know what to say to that. He stared at his reflation trying to find a answer to his own questions about HIMSELF! He doesn't want this inner side anywhere near her, but at the same time he is trying to push Tsukune to be a true man and tell her how he feels. No interruptions, just him and her alone to talk. He thought long and hard on what his inner side told him. "Ok I will do it. I will tell Moka-san my true feelings. I will be a true man."

Inner Tsukune smirked at Tsukune and laughed a little. Then he tlits to the side leaning on the edge of the mirror once more. He points to the desk next to Tsukune's bed. The alarm clack was about to hit 9 o'clock. "You better get ready cause here she comes lover boy.

-end chapter 2-

Well that is it for me this time. Sorry for taking so long my friends and readers. Every damn time i typed this it would piss me off cause i would get a brain freeze on what to type or lose everything i was typing cause i kept forgeting to save my work. Which reminds me...ok back. Now that this whole mess is finally done i can get to work on my other works and chapter 3. The next one will get very juicy. Hope you all liked Inner Tsukune! I do! XD Well later, and remember everyone;

**LET YOUR INNER PERV OUT, YOU'LL FEEL BETTER IF YOU DO!**


End file.
